Ronald Reagan/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Karl Carstens - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan during the Arrival of President of West Germany Carstens on October 4, 1983. Reagan Library Richard von Weizsäcker - Ronald Reagan.jpg| En la foto: el presidente federal dr. Richard von Weizsäcker (r.) Y el presidente Ronald Reagan durante la ceremonia de bienvenida en el parque de la Villa Hammerschmidt, la residencia oficial del presidente de Alemania. Oficina de Prensa e Información del Gobierno Federal - Stock de imágenes Helmut Schmidt - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt und Ronald Reagan. Gräfingholt, Detlef, Presse- und Informationsamt der Bundesregierung - Bildbestand Helmut Kohl - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Kohl and President Ronald Reagan at the Berlin Wall in West Berlin in 1987. Image Credit: (Roland Holschneider/European Pressphoto Agency) Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan's Remarks at Arrival Ceremony for Prime Minister Chirac of France on March 31, 1987. Reagan Library Jacques Chirac - Ronald Reagan.jpg| FILE - In this Nov. 16, 1988 file photo, President Ronald Reagan, left, and first lady Nancy Reagan, second right, appear with British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, second left, and her husband, Dennis at a state dinner at the White House in Washington. Nancy Reagan died Sunday, March 6, 2016, at the age of 94. (AP Photo/Charles Tasnadi, File) Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Ronald Reagan.jpg| 1982: Koningin Beatrix op staatsbezoek bij de Amerikaanse president Ronald Reagan. (ANP) Ronald Reagan - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Ronald Reagan en Ruud Lubbers, 1984 Foto: Elsevier Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan meeting with Pope John Paul II during visit to the Papal Library, Vatican Pontifical Palace, Italy. 6/7/82. reaganlibrary.archives.gov España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Reagan, junto a Juan Carlos I- ABC Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Ronald Reagan recibe en la Casa Blanca al príncipe Felipe Felipe González - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Felipe González i Ronald Reagan fotografiats el 21 de juny del 1983 durant la visita del president espanyol a la Casa Blanca - Arxiu/EFE Italia * Ver Ronald Reagan - Sandro Pertini.jpg| L'ex presidente degli Stati Uniti Ronald Reagan con Sandro Pertini (Foto Ansa) Giovanni Spadolini - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan with Prime Minister Giovanni Spadolini of Italy on November 3, 1982. Reagan Library Bettino Craxi - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan and Bettino Craxi. Photo: The White House Amintore Fanfani - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan’s Meetings and Lunch with Prime Minister Amintore Fanfani of Italy on May 26, 1983. Reagan Library Giovanni Goria - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan's Remarks Following Talks With Prime Minister Goria of Italy on December 16, 1987. Reagan Library Ciriaco De Mita - Ronald Reagan.jpg| 15 Dec 1988) President Ronald Reagan and Prime Minister Ciriaco De Mita of Italy and later Turkey Prime Minister Turgut Ozal are in the middle of a photo-ops when reporters begin asking President Reagan questions about diplomatic talks with the Palestine Liberation Organization (PLO). AP Archive Giulio Andreotti - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan y Giulio Andreotti. 30GIORNI Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Ronald Reagan.jpg| The Reagan Foundation sends its condolences to Finland for the loss of former Finnish President Mauno Koivisto yesterday. @ronaldreagan40 Harri Holkeri - Sin imagen.jpg| 2 de mayo de 1988. El Presidente dio la bienvenida al primer ministro Harri Holkeri a la Casa Blanca como parte de la celebración del Año de la Amistad con Finlandia y discutió el próximo viaje del Presidente a Helsinki y la cumbre de Moscú. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Ronald Reagan.jpg| March 1, 1983: Queen Elizabeth II and President Ronald Reagan chat at Santa Barbara airport before a visit to the Reagans' hilltop ranch. This photo was published in the March 2, 1983, Los Angeles Times. (George Rose / Los Angeles Times) Margaret Thatcher - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan enjoyed a good relationship with Margaret Thatcher Credit: PA John Major - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Strained relationship: Former Prime Minister John Major, pictured here with U.S. counterpart Ronald Reagan. PA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Ronald Reagan - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Wizyta prezydenta USA Ronalda Reagana w 1990 r. w Polsce. Na zdjęciu Ronald Reagan i prezydent Wojciech Jaruzelski (PAP, Fot: Ireneusz Radkiewicz) Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Former US President Ronald Reagan (right) meets with Yeltsin on September 14, 1989, in Rochester, Minnesota, when the then Soviet politician was on an eight-day personal tour of the United States. Reagan was recovering from a procedure to drain fluid from the surface of his brain. Photo: AP URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan with Soviet Leader Mikhail Gorbachev in 1986. AP Fuentes Categoría:Ronald Reagan